Cronicas del Vampiro
by gatona
Summary: Bella y Stefan se mudan juntos a Forks tratando de meditar sobre su vida. La familia de Bella ha servido a Stefan y guardado su secreto. Ahora deben evitar a los Cullen por tal de protegerse. Pero, que pasara cuando bella y edward se conozcan?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.

Siento no haber escrito en tanto tiempo y empezando un nuevo crossover, pero mis anteriores no siguen el trazo que yo quiero pero tratare de encaminarlo. Espero q me dejéis reviews.

Prólogo

Querido diario,

Esta será la última vez que escriba en ti. Stefan y yo hemos decidido mudarnos a Washington, por ello he decidido empezar desde cero. Apenas han pasado 3 años desde que estoy con él, precisamente por ello se que esta marcha no es buena. Él se encuentra asustado y yo lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarlo. Pero la necesita y él a ella. Aún así se que nada de lo que rediga servirá de mucho, necesita experimentarlo por si mismo.

Stefan esta enamorado de Elena. Ella tarde o temprano será un vampiro.

Este hecho me hace cuestionarme si algún día yo también los seré. Ahora solo estoy con Stefan como su "ayudante", confidente y amiga y así será para mí y los próximos de mi familia. Nosotros hemos guardado el secreto de los Salvatore durante más de un siglo.

A veces, me pregunto si René estaba feliz con esta condición. Al fin y al cabo ella me lo enseñó todo para que cuidara de él. Él también cuida de mí, soy su pequeña y adorada Isabella.

Extrañaré el sol. Pero mis sentidos me dicen que las cosas van a cambiar pronto, muy pronto. Y eso es bueno,… ¿verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.

Me gustaría q mas gente deje reviews plis.

Capítulo 1

_Bienvenidos a Forks _

BPOV

Finalmente, habíamos llegado. Forks. ¿Puede ser un sitio más deprimente? Sinceramente odio la lluvia y el mal tiempo todo era una gran esponja verde y no se vislumbraba ningún rayo de sol.

Mientras atravesábamos el pueblo me fije que todos nos miraban. GENIAL. Ser nuevos en los sitios puede llegar a ser infernal.

"Dónde vamos a vivir Stefan?" lo cierto es que no lo sabia con certeza.

"Uno de mis parientes tenia una casa por aquí cerca, interpretaré el papel de un sobrino que viene para alejarse de las grandes ciudades y buscar una a Parente tranquilidad." Dijo melancólicamente. Aún pensaba en Elena, su tristeza era palpable, pero no quise hurgar más en la herida y decidí ni dar mucha conversación.

"¿Cuál será mi papel entonces? Oh, déjame adivinar una novia que te ha seguido hasta aquí en contra de la opinión de sus padres, e una lucha rebelde contra el mundo aburrido en Phoenix. Sí, definitivamente es una buena historia, aunque preferiría ser tu amante secreta que asiste al instituto y vive en tu casa. Al final acabamos estallando de las risas. Al menos le había conseguido hacer reír.

"Gracias Bella, creo que necesitaba olvidar el dolor… y siento que tuviera que dejar a tu madre, no hacia falta que me acompañaras" se volvió a deprimir.

"Stefan yo voy donde estés tú somos un pack inseparable. Así que deja de comerte el tarro" repliqué con alegría.

"Ya hemos llegado" soltó de repente. Debo reconocer que la casa es bonita y parece confortable. Al entrar dentro pude observar la misma sencillez que en el exterior, realmente me gustaba iba conmigo.

Mientras Stefan descargaba nuestras cosas, yo inspeccione la casa. Escogí mi habitación y al final del día la había transformado en mi refugio personal. Enseguida baje y comprobé que Stefan había arreglado toda la casa. Estúpido vampiro con supervelocidad.

"¿También te has encargado del jardín de atrás Superman?"Repliqué con ironía cuando le vi. Él solo me replicó con una sonrisa "Por supuesto que no, el jardín es todo tuyo, nunca me atrevería a plantar verbena, aunque no lo creas quiero vivir". Aquella frase me insufló esperanzas y me hizo sonreír. Al parecer, no todo estaba perdido.

"Fantástico porque empezaré ahora mismo y me llevará toda la tarde" expliqué con emoción. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero me encanta la botánica y mi trabajo como ayudante de Stefan era mantener cerca unas dosis de verbena diarias. Mi madre al igual que su madre antes y el resto de mis antepasados descubrieron que la dosis justa de verbena mezclada con alcohol no paraliza a un vampiro sino que le atonta un poco para que no se obsesione por el olor a sangre humana. Stefan decidió hace muchos siglos dejar de beberla, a pesar que no mataba a nadie y necesitaba una ayudita.

"Perfecto, yo pasaré por el instituto para confirmar nuestros registros" exclamé enseguida: "Realmente tengo que hacerlo, podría tener una año sabático. De verdad tu podrías enseñarme, pon cualquier excusa; no quiero ser el centro de atención de todos mañana".

"Ni lo sueñes, le prometí a tu madre que no te retrasarías y además me tendrás a mi para soportar a un grupo de estudiantes curiosos y molestos" gritó al salir. Odiaba que fuera un vampiro de 136 años, sonaba como un padre o peor aún un hermano mayor.

Decidí descargar mi rabia contra el jardín, tenía un buen trabajo por delante.

SPOV

Pobre Bella realmente odia este sitio y lo peor es que odia ser el centro de atención. Definitivamente, Forks debía ser su infierno personal. Por una parte sentía que tuviera que quedarse conmigo, pero por otro no podría soportar el vació que tengo en el pecho. Solo hacía un día que la había dejado y la echaba de menos ardientemente, quería verla sonreír, cogerla de la mano, besarla en los labios y compartir noches de ensueño juntos…, pero la realidad se impone; tarde o temprano el sueño se termina y hay que despertar.

Estacioné en el aparcamiento y me dirigí rápidamente a secretaria, gracias al cielo los alumnos estaban en sus clases y no tenia que soportar los grupos de niñas mirándome como a un helado. Al entrar, vi a un hombre sacando fotocopias de una máquina que debería en entrarse en un museo de tecnologías obsoletas y una mujer mayor escribiendo un informe. Me dirigí hacia ella y de repente sonó el timbre. Ella me dirigió una mirada.

"Perdona querido. ¿Qué deseas?" preguntó dulcemente.

"Me llamo Stefan Salvatore, he venido para confirmar nuestro registros, el mío y del de Isabella Swan." De repente oí la puerta abrirse y entrar un olor agradable pero lo ignoré por completo. Al igual que los suspiros y respiraciones entrecortadas de las féminas.

"Por supuesto." Revisó unos papeles cuando me puso mala cara. "Los siento pero nos falta tu cartilla de sanidad y fecha de nacimiento, sin esto no podrás cursas unos estudios." Definitivamente, era un día malo. Me retiré las gafas de sol que llevaba y use mi sugestión mental que, por desgracia, no suele funcionar como debería por mi dieta. Hoy deberé dormir el resto del día.

"Mire de nuevo, seguro que esta todo lo que necesita". La mujer se quedo en trance y enseguida repuso; "Tienes razón tendré que visitar a mi oculista, me hago vieja" dijo sonriente. No me gustaba manipular a la gente pero no tengo otra opción.

Después de todo el papeleo, salí de secretaria y me dirigí al aparcamiento. En el recorrido hacia este todos cuchicheaban y suspiraban sobre mi persona.

_¿Quién es ese pedazo de hombre? ¿Qué le pasa a este, caminando como si fuera superior? Necesito conocerle. Joder, por la ropa que lleva tiene que estar forrado, parece uno de los Cullen con esa piel y esa forma tan elegante y la belleza._

En ese instante me paré y giré para confirmar lo que había oído. Aquello significaba que había otros vampiros en el pueblo. Rápidamente volé a paso normal hacia mi coche y esperé para observar a esos que se hacían llamar Cullens.

No me cotó reconocerlos, eran increíblemente bellos y pálidos, pero lo que me dejó sin habla fueron sus ojos. Eran vegetarianos como yo, pero la cosa empeoró cuando vi al rubio lleno de cicatrices con la pixi morena que le acompañaba. Estaba sufriendo entre humanos, no tenía control, eso solo significa que son vampiros ponzoñosos, lo peor que hemos creado y lo que me podría haber encontrado.

Enseguida abrí la puerta del coche para largarme y advertir a Bella, pero cuando cerré me encontré a la pixi en el asiento del copiloto y me miraba con una sonrisa que deslumbraba con sus dientes.

"Hola me llamo Alice, encantada de conocerte Stefan Salvatore" esto ya era demasiado como sabía mi nombre. "Tranquilo es solo que puedo ver el futuro y te vi a ti venir hasta quí , pero del mismo modo veo que no eres un vampiro como nosotros. Sí puedo ver que es demasiada impresión para ti por hoy así que aquedamos en tu casa dentro de media hora para tener una larga conversación Ok? Tranquilo sabremos comportarnos." Yo había perdido cualquier palabra ante este tornado que acababa de pasar y no podía recuperarme."Por cierto a mi novio le encanta tu coche" Salió con una sonrisa y sin decir nada más.

Definitivamente, hoy era un día malo. Encendí el motor y me largué de allí a todo gas, bella tenia que estar enterada de esto. No podría haberse complicado más la cosa.

EPOV

"¡Alice, te has vuelto loca! Siseé con fuerza a mi hermana que solo nos miraba con despreocupación. Mis hermanos tampoco estaban para tirar cohetes.

"Tranquilos chicos, es un vegetariano como nosotros además tenemos que aprender como son esos otros vampiros no, no podría haber una ocasión mejor para ello. Además Rosalie quizá conozcamos a una nueva hermana he visto que vive con otra chica en su casa. ¡Que emocionante!" chillaba mientras daba saltos, esto era insoportable.

Al cabo de media hora nos encontrábamos delante de la puerta todos los miembros de la familia. Esperaba oír a alguien dentro de la casa pero estaba en silencio. "No hay nadie, mejor que volvamos lue.."

"Adelante , la puerta está abierta" se oyó una voz femenina. Algo que no esperaba y pude oir a mis hermanos riendo por mi fallo. Pero no había fallado no oía a nadie. Finalmente decidimos pasar y nos encontramos en el salón con algo que no esperaba en absoluto.

Una chica. Una chica con toalla. Una chica con una toalla diminuta sin nada más. HUMANA. Ella parecía tan sorprendida como nosotros y empezó a boquear sin que sus palabras pudieran salir y enrojeció como un farol de navidad. Pero lo más extraño es que eso me afectaba, me parecía apetecible me atraía, esa chica me gustaba.

"Como… Quien?..." susurró con sorpresa y entonces intervino Alice que se recuperó de la sorpresa antes que nosotros.

"Hola soy Alice. Hoy hemos conocido a Stefan en la escuela y le dijimos que vendríamos a verle" y tu eres…" la chica enseguida se repuso y nos dio una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

"Soy Bella Swan. Una amiga de Stefan. Ahora no esta pero seguro que volverá enseguida, por favor sentaos mientras voy a ponerme algo más presentable" dijo azorada mientras nerviosamente se trataba de ocultar bajo la toalla. A toda prisa subió al piso de arriba.

Yo no podía apartar los ojos mirando por donde se había ido y entonces oí la estruendosa risa de Emmet y me fijé en el rostro de Jasper; ambos estaban encontrando la situación muy graciosa. Yo también me hubiera reído, pero la situación no me hacía gracia. Todo lo contrario, sentí una furia y una rabia intensa en mi interior, pero no comprendía a que se debía y al captar los pensamientos de Jasper lo entendí. Estaba celoso de ese Stefan. Pero eso era imposible ni tan siquiera conocía a la chica

"Veo que ya habéis conocido a Bella". Enseguida nos giramos y vimos como ese Stefan entraba en la casa y se dirigía a nosotros. Dispuesto a darnos explicaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.

Me gustaría q mas gente deje reviews plis.

Capítulo 2

_Primer día de instituto_

SPOV

"Gracias por venir hasta aquí, pero ahora no puedo dar explicaciones". El uso de mis poderes me ha debilitado más de lo que esperaba y necesitaba reposo.

Observé al grupo de vampiros delante mío, ciertamente me impresionó ver a tal cantidad conviviendo juntos y en armonía con una dieta vegetariana.

Con un simple vistazo podía reconocer al líder, era el hombre rubio. Éste tenia una expresión pacificadora y serena. Realmente me agradaría conocerles.

"¿Y eso por qué?" dijo el chico moreno y gigante. Lo cierto es que intimidaba un poco, pero no tanto como el joven rubio… tenia experiencia en la batalla, cosa que lo hacia aterrador.

"Estoy agotado y necesito reposo si mañana voy al instituto", después de estas palabras todos quedaron impresionados, al parecer no entendían como podía agotarme siendo vampiro, aunque ya procuraría que Bella les atendiera. Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas incógnitas.

"¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres una amenaza?" replicó la chica rubia. Definitivamente tenía carácter y parecía irritante, me sorprendió verla emparejada con el moreno.

"No lo sabéis." Respondí tajantemente. "pero lo único que quiero que sepáis es que queremos tener una vida tranquila y me convertiré en una amenaza si alguna vez nos amenazáis a mi o a Bella." Mi expresión debió dee ser clara para todos porque se tensionaron.

"¿Ella es la chica de antes?, en todo caso, cómo puedes estar con un humano, eres una amenaza para ella, podrías matarla". El chico de cabello de bronce me replicó mientras se me acercaba. Era extraño, parece como si quisiera protegerla. En un instante me vi a mi mismo reflejado en él. Como cuando quería proteger a Elena.

No. No debía pensar en ello, ahora no puede sobrellevarlo.

"Como he dicho estoy agotado necesito reposo, si tenéis preguntas Bella os responderá a la mayoría. Aún así mañana nos veremos en el instituto." Me despedí y me volví para las escaleras. En ese momento Bella se cruzó conmigo. Su cara preocupada muestra que se ha dado cuenta de mi estado. No iba a dejármelo estar.

"¿Qué has hecho? Sabes que no puedes esforzarte así." Resopló mientras me examinaba la cara. Al parecer no se había percatado de nuestro público. Aunque parezca estúpido me reconforta saber que soy querido e importante para alguien.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la sorpresa y la incredulidad por parte de los invitados. Era mejor resolver la situación de una vez.

"No te preocupes, voy a descansar, mientras tanto ocúpate de nuestros invitados. Tienen preguntas que merecen ser respondidas. " Ella asintió y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. Finalmente me dejé caer como un peso muerto y cerré los ojos. De repente me vi flotando a la deriva mientras observaba el rostro de la persona más querida que tengo en el mundo. Sí, será un buen sueño.

BPOV

No me lo pienso, lo mato. Como ha podido traer a alguien a casa sin avisar. Que vergüenza no creo que pueda mirarles ala cara, pensaba mientra me sonrojaba y me ponía alo decente.

Al bajar las escaleras vi a Stefan de cerca y me cercioré de su agotamiento. Demonios, cómo puede seguir haciéndolo cuando le produce mal. "¿Qué has hecho? Sabes que no puedes esforzarte así." Replique mientras le examinaba. Ni tan siquiera me fijé en los vampiros del salón hasta que Stefan me contestó.

"No te preocupes, voy a descansar, mientras tanto ocúpate de nuestros invitados. Tienen preguntas que merecen ser respondidas. " Asentí y deje que se marchara mientras acomodaba al singular grupo delante de mío.

"¿Queréis algo de beber o comer?" al momento de formular la pregunta todos me miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cuál es su problema?

"¿Acaso tienes algún animal que podamos desangrar?" preguntó el alto moreno, desde luego parecía un oso.

"Claro que no, ¿es que no podéis comer comida normal? Me refiero a patatas, té, incluso agua." No nosotros no podemos comer ni beber, ¿acaso tu amigo si?" la pregunta la formuló el que parecía el jefe del clan.

"Por supuesto, qué clase de vampiros sois vosotros" contesté bromeando, pero al parecer a la rubia no le agradó demasiado mi tono.

"Oye, niñita nosotros somos los que hacemos las preguntas. ¡Queremos saber quienes sois y que queréis!" siempre las mismas preguntas absurdas.

"Bueno antes de nada te diré que no me llamo niñita sino Bella. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡BELLA! Aunque claro ya sabaras que la única neurona de una rubia muere... en soledad" repliqué de manera mordaz. Al parecer a todos le s había hecho gracia mi chiste, en especial al chico callado de cabello de color bronce. Madre de Dios, era guapísimo, teniendo en cuenta que era vampiro.

"Bueno será mejor que nos presentemos nosotros también. Yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi familia: Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y Edward" contestó Carlisle. Que nombres tan anticuados, aunque de algún modo les encajaba a todos.

"Disculpad mi grosería. Ahora os lo explicaré. Yo y Stefan vivimos aquí por una temporada. Esta casa perteneció a un pariente de Stefan y aprovechamos para alejarnos de nuestra rutina. Stefan no pasa por una buena temporada, así que decidí acompañarle. En caso de que os preguntéis nuestra relación, mi familia sirvió a la familia Salvatore desde 1864 y al convertirse él en vampiro mi familia sirvió de apoyo y ayudante personal suyo. Por eso ahora me toca a mí. Y no me miréis así, lo cierto es que le conozco desde bebé y hemos estado siempre juntos, es una buena persona. Pero los vampiros como el son lo más parecido a la versión de cuento: se quema al sol, aunque el anillo que lleva le permite caminar a la luz del día, no puede entrar sin ser invitado y el hecho de que se alimente de sangre animal provoca que sea más débil y vulnerable que otros, pero aun así lo hace." Expliqué en profundidad durante un buen rato y finalmente callé esperando su reacción. Sin lugar a dudas, seria una tarde larga.

RPOV

Maldita chica CÓMO SE ATREVE A INSULTARME. Más vale que las explicaciones sean convincentes o se arrepentirá. Aunque debo reconocer que Edward parece encantado con ella, no puedo creer como la mira. El nunca había mostrado predilección por nadie y ahora esta niñita humana lo ha fascinado. Aunque no debo tener celos es incompresible que el no se fijara en mi y ahora se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas por ella.

Mientras escucho lo que nos dice no puedo negar que me impresiona tal grado de cariño y devoción que procesa al chico. ¿Es que no ve que malgasta su vida? No lo entiendo.


End file.
